


Mariana

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Non-explicit Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: After evidence proving that Maurice, a fellow Shadowhunter is the person behind the ambush, Alec, Jace, Lydia, Nix, and Mariana apprehend him. In the process Mariana is killed in action. A good friend of his (and also Jace's) Alec deals with the grief and guilt of her death.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not explicitly stated, but there is some transphobia.   
> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Let’s go!” Alec yells as he hits the stick to the ground.

Jace looks weary as he mimics the gesture and gets into a fighting position. Alec does as well and they face each other in the training room, ready to fight their aggression’s out… If you can call it that.

“Alec…” Jace says as he dodges one of his particularly hard blows. “You should just go home. Magnus is prob-”

Jace moves quickly, putting his stick up and pushing Alec’s away. They dance around each other, taking and making blows at one another. Dodging and fighting across the training floor that is mostly empty due to the other Shadowhunters lost in their own grief over Mariana’s death, or as most still refer to her as Mark.

“Alec, it’s not your fault!” Jace says as he jumps out of the way of the low blow. “You only did what you thought was right!”

“Yeah!” Alec says as he misses Jace’s head by an inch. “Well maybe that’s what got her killed! Maybe that’s what got them all killed!”

Jace gets the upper hand and knocks Alec’s stick away, pinning him to the ground. They’re both breathing heavily as Jace looks down at his brother’s angry face with sadness. “It’s not your fault.”

“She trusted me.” Alec says with fever.

“You did the best you could.” Jace answers back.

“She came to me… I-”

“She believed in you.”

Alec’s anger suddenly disappears as Jace throws his stick over his back and offers his hand to Alec who takes it. He pulls him up as Alec’s eyes fill with tears. He turns away from Jace, and Jace’s heart clenches with pain for him, for Mariana, for Raj and Talla. For hell even Maurice.

“She came to me.” Alec says softly. “I- We always knew her as Mark, but she confided in me. She trusted me.”

Jace’s hand goes to Alec’s shoulder and he squeezes sympathetically. “Alec…”

His voices cracks as Alec turns around and rushes into his arms. Jace hugs back with just as much force, both their grief filling the void between each other, flowing through their bond. Alec is crying with a new passion, with a new grief as Jace follows close behind. They stay that way until their combined sobs finally cease many minutes later.


End file.
